da_icefandomcom_vi-20200213-history
I'll be back (bài hát)
I'll be back (Anh sẽ quay lại) là bài hát đầu tiên trong single indie cùng tên của Da-iCE phát hành ngày 5/6/2013. Bài hát có 2 phiên bản, 1 bản tiếng Nhật và 1 bản tiếng Anh. * Lời bài hát: SHIROSE, NIKKI from WHITE JAM, NOA from WHITE JAM BEATZ * Nhạc: ヒロイズム, SHIROSE from WHITE JAM, DJ FIRST * Sắp xếp: ヒロイズム Lời bài hát (tiếng Anh) I know that it's time to let it go Just say goodbye cuz I understand You're never coming back All the promises and all the times we had They suddenly seem so unreal Everything I did and every word I said They'll turn into lies I'll be back... I'll be back Cuz I'm dying just to hold you in my arms I'll be back I've been missing you And now I'm standing here all alone You're beautiful Baby I'm sure you're gonna be alright All along, I've been looking for a better word to say But it's time that I gotta let it go I'm moving on, Baby now you're gone And it's a fact that's never gonna change Yeah Turn it up Seems like every day is a same thing But I just gotta keep going on & on We're doing the same thing over & over But I know we can never ever stop Walking down the boulevard alone Everybody is unknown And I wanna tell you "I'll be back" But I just keep it to myself (I'll be back) Yeah I wanna touch you, I can never hold it back you're perfect I'm saying what I shoulda, coulda, woulda And I know it's no use thinking now it's too late Just wanted you to tell me why But I will give it up and let it go You're beautiful, I just hope to that you'll stay the way you are I'll be back Cuz I'm dying just to hold you in my arms I'll be back I've been missing you And now I'm standing here all alone You're beautiful Baby I'm sure you're gonna be alright All along, I've been looking for a better word to say But it's time that I gotta let it go I'm moving on, Baby now you're gone And it's a fact that's never gonna change I'll be back... I'll be back Cuz I'm dying just to hold you in my arms I'll be back I've been missing you And now I'm standing here all alone You're beautiful Baby I'm sure you're gonna be alright All along, I've been looking for a better word to say But it's time that I gotta let it go I'm moving on, Baby now you're gone And it's a fact that's never gonna change Lời bài hát (tiếng Nhật) Kanji= あの日に戻れたら... 意味のない望みならもう捨てた 交わしてた約束も根拠なんてないよ 温もりもあの言葉も嘘にしてしまう I'll be back 死ぬほど抱きしめたくて I'll be back 一人きり立ちすくんだ十字路 You're Beautiful 君はきっと大丈夫 どんな言葉を残せるかじゃない 歩き出すことだけを 勇気と呼んで行こう 事実は嘘をつかない Turn in up! スピードが増す似たような毎日 躓くように歩いてみては 同じような事ばっかり 繰り返してるぼくたちは 止まれそうにない 交差点の中心 すれ違う人の群れはUnknown また打ち込んだI'll be back 未だ未送信のまま(I'll be back) Yeah 触れたくて 気持ち抑えれない You're Perfect あの日にmy love 抱きしめてたら 何か変わった？とか今更 言いかけてたtell me why? もう言わないままでいいや You're Beautiful そのままの君でいてよ I'll be back 死ぬほど抱きしめたくて I'll be back 一人きり立ちすくんだ十字路 You're Beautiful 君はきっと大丈夫 どんな言葉を残せるかじゃない 歩き出すことだけを 勇気と呼んで行こう 事実は嘘をつかない I'll be back 死ぬほど抱きしめたくて I'll be back 一人きり立ちすくんだ十字路 You're Beautiful 君はきっと大丈夫 どんな言葉を残せるかじゃない 歩き出すことだけを 勇気と呼んで行こう 事実は嘘をつかない |-| Romaji= Ano hi ni modoretara... Imi no nai nozomi nara mou suteta Kawashiteta yakusoku mo konkyo nante nai yo Nukumori mo ano kotoba mo uso ni shite shimau I'll be back Shinu hodo dakishimetakute I'll be back Hitorikiri tachisukunda juujiro You're Beautiful Kimi wa kitto daijoubu Donna kotoba wo nokoseru ka ja nai Arukidasu koto dake wo Yuuki to yonde ikou Jijitsu wa uso wo tsukanai Turn in up! SUPIIDO ga masu nita you na mainichi Tsumazuku you ni aruite mite wa Onaji you na koto bakkari Kurikaeshiteru bokutachi wa Tomaresou ni nai Kousaten no chuushin Surechigau hito no mure wa Unknown Mata uchikonda I'll be back Mada misoushin no mama (I'll be back) Yeah furetakute Kimochi osaerenai You're Perfect Ano hi ni my love dakishimetetara Nanika kawatta? toka imasara Iikaketeta tell me why? Mou iwanai mama de ii ya You're Beautiful Sonomama no kimi de ite yo I'll be back Shinu hodo dakishimetakute I'll be back Hitorikiri tachisukunda juujiro You're Beautiful Kimi wa kitto daijoubu Donna kotoba wo nokoseru ka ja nai Arukidasu koto dake wo Yuuki to yonde ikou Jijitsu wa uso wo tsukanai I'll be back Shinu hodo dakishimetakute I'll be back Hitorikiri tachisukunda juujiro You're Beautiful Kimi wa kitto daijoubu Donna kotoba wo nokoseru ka ja nai Arukidasu koto dake wo Yuuki to yonde ikou Jijitsu wa uso wo tsukanai Video Da-iCE(ダイス) - I'll be back Da-iCE(ダイス) -「I'll be back」 -Da-iCE Official Dance Practice- I'll Be Back by Da-iCE lyric (PV Vietsub) Thể_loại:Song Thể_loại:Pre-debut Thể_loại:Back series